Lalaloopsy: The Cloud Worm
The Cloud Worm is the 19th episode in the Lalaloopsy series/movies. Plot synopsis Edit Jewel Sparkle plans with the other Lalaloopsies to "spread out" and "search Care-a-lot" when they all hear a mysterious noise. In their search, she discovers a giant worm that eats clouds, and tries to beg him not to damage Care-a-lot. After her first attempt, she brings the other Lalaloopsies with her as her allies and together, they try to beg to stop eating the clouds. When he refuses, Care-a-lot is ambushed and the Lalaloopsies who drive their cloud mobiles save the victims of the ambush. Altogether, they use a Lalaloopsy Stare to form a rainbow that can punish until he confesses. As he complains that he is hungry, they bring him back into his own area where he can eat his own clouds in case the day gets cloudy. CharactersEdit Pillow Featherbed Billow Featherbed Gillow Featherbed Dusk Featherbed Crumbs Sugar Cookie Lil' Rosie Bunny Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Mermaid Nina Bob Bananasuit Garlina Colver Leaf Barlina Fluff-n-Stuff Cala Maria Peanut Big Top Spot Splatter Splash Jewel Sparkles Calina Sparkles Banna Wedding Day Party Dress Fluttershy Dot Starlight Demily Funs-In-The-Sun Drac Vampbat Kika Funshine Daisy Willams Darby Whirl n' Swirl Bea Spells-a-Lot Cloud E. Sky Storm E. Sky Berry Jars 'N' Jam Bun Bun Sticky Icing Sunny Side Up Dazzle 'N' Gleam Tippy Tumblelina Blossom Flowerpot Sahara Mirage Marina Anchors Misty Mysterious Pepper Pots 'N' Pans Lady Stillwaiting Mary Quite Contrary Melody C Sharp Sissy Sit-Ups Smores Fluffy Mallow Snippy von snips-alot Storm E. Thunder Straw B. Twirl Strawbella von Puff Stretchy Legwarmers Sena Stinks-a-Lot Sent E. Portal Serena C. Blue Sergeant Hooah Sew Sweet Girl Sparkles Dreams MoonStar Sparrow Tells a Tale Sprout Teach n Grow Taylor Sings The Black Cat May Cloepunzel Jade Fariest Lil' Sasha Riding Hood Yasmin Slippers Katia Kat Poison Ivy Queenie Red Heart Patty Burgers 'N' Buns Anna Double Scoops Bluebell Dewdrop Water Mellie Seeds Plum Flitter Flutter Eailloanna Cries-a-Lot Ivy Snow Diamonds Gus Naps-a-Lot Meg Loves-a-Lot Al Digs-a-Lot Og Digs-a-Lot Izzy Hops-a-Lot Chicken Dunk 'N' Nuggets Chippy Cookie Crumble Idea Lightbulb Peppy Pom Poms Suzette La Sweet Ember Flicker Flame Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Holly Sleighbells Prairie Dusty Trails Pix E. Flutters Lolly Lick n Pop Loona Hearts-a-Lot Lottie Loves-a-Lot Lilli E. Rity Coral Sea Shells Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Charlotte Charades Mango Tiki Wiki Cinder Slippers Prince Handsome Ace Fender Bender Forest Evergreen Ivory Ice Crystals Bella Darkness Pickles B.L.T. Dyna Might Snowy Fairest Sand E. Starfish Pearly Seafoam Sanna Drowns-a-Lot Emma Drowns-a-Lot Annie Floods-a-Lot Peirra Goos-and-Whiteys-a-Lot Carria Cries-a-Lot Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds Bella Hates-a-Lot Tress Grrs-a-Lot Trixie Hurts-a-Lot Pearl Peacock Alice in Lalaloopsyland Scoops Waffle Cone Haley Galaxy Teddy Honey Pots Yuki Kimono Harmony B. Sharp April Sunsplash Confetti Carnivale Goldie Luxe Happy Daisy Crown Boo Scaredy Cat Mint E. Stripes Clarity Glitter Gazer Swirly Figure Eight Velvet B. Mine Ada Types 'n' Codes Amelia Sea Shells Adagio Dazzle Amanda Cheetah Addie Venture Angelique Sleighbells Ann Paints-her-Pink-Can Annette Du Sweet Fluttershy Applejack Rarity Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle Aria Blaze Sonata Dusk Sour Sweet Sugarcoat Sunny Flare Indigo Zap Lemon Zest Sci-Twi Midnight Sparkle Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn Silvermist Margalo Wendy Strawberry Queenie Red Heart Olaf The Snowman Peggy Seven Seas Blushy Pink Pastry Jelly Wiggle Jiggle Sugar Fruit Drops Streamers Carnivale Sprouts Sunshine Toasty Sweet Fluff Blush Pink Pastry Twist E. Twirls Scarlet Riding Hood Whimsy Sugar Puff Dotty Gale Winds Rosebud Longstem June Seashore Mari Golden Petals Water Mellie Seeds Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Choco Whirl Swirl Kat Jungle Roar Candle Slice O' Cake Cherry Crisp Crust Pearly Seafoam Royal T. Honey Stripes Cherry Crisp Crust Queenie Love Ann May Little Spring Baley Sticks N. Straws Swirly Figure Eight Cherie Prim 'N' Proper Choco Whirl Swirl Cherry Crisp Crust Feather Tell-a-Tale Tart Berry Basket Mona Arch Wings Whistle Kick 'N' Score Charms Seven Carat Sweetie Candy Ribbon Ocean Seabreeze Seed Sunburst Lucky Lil' Bug Tinny Ticker Velvet B. Mine Piña Tropi-Callie Tuffet Miss Muffet Kitty B. Brave Surprise Party Curl Darling Brightside Fries Curls 'N' Crinkles Pizza Cutie Pie Sticks Boom Crash Keys Sharps 'N' Flats Furry Grrs-a-Lot Tress Twist 'N' Braid Strings Pick 'N' Strum Autumn Spice Whirly Stretchy Locks Bijou Treasure Trove Bouncer Fluffy Tail Fluffy Pouncy Paws Bijou Treasure Trove Star Magic Spells Grapevine Stripes Noelle Northpole Squiggles N' Shapes Sweater Snowstorm Tangerine Citrus Zest Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy Trace E. Doodles Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Lalaloopsy Episodes